


fool for you (two)

by boreing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Polyamory, i wrote this at 4 am and i hate myself, mostly thinking and not a lot of dialogue which is very strange for me, nerds, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boreing/pseuds/boreing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has to be pretty unlucky to fall in love with two of his best friends who are dating each other.</p><p>Pining ensues and maybe he's not so unlucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool for you (two)

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,i love these nerds and the prompt was cute but this is dumb shit i wrote at 4 am and didn't really edit yike

Poe's kind of a fucking idiot.

Sure, he's good at fast math, always got A's in science, and is weirdly good at spelling, but he also got drunk right before a job interview, tried to jump into a pool from a balcony, and owns three copies of _Inception_. Also, he didn't realize he was in love with Finn until Finn started dating Rey.

Yeah, total fucking idiot.

The worst part is, looking back, him and Finn were definitely flirting. He didn't notice at the time, but Finn was pretty different and more affectionate around him than others. Sure, the kid isn't the type to turn down a hug if offered, but he was always touching Poe's arm, or leaning against him, stuff he didn't do to other people. It made the whole thing feel like a tragedy

Then Rey came around he acted towards her like he did Poe. It really didn't take very long for the two to start dating and become the grossly affectionate couple unafraid of pda. They always have their arms around each other, and they practically sit on each others laps. It's disgusting in an adorable way.

The whole situation turned seeing Finn into torture. It really sucks because a) he loves seeing Finn, loves seeing his smile, hearing his laugh, looking upon his masterpiece of a face and body, and b) they live together. It's, not fun seeing the guy you pine over with adorable sleepy eyes after just waking up, or walking around with nothing but a towel.

It only gets worse when Poe realizes he likes Rey. He likes her strong, toned arms and soft hair, likes her soothing voice and her unwavering kindness. He likes her in a way that is different than _friends_ and much more _I wanna hold her hand and also eat her out_. It's  becomes flat out terrible when he falls in love with her too.

Of course, in the world (or really, city, New York is crazy overpopulated) full of so many single people, Poe has to fall for two monogamous people who are crazy for each other.

But, the thing is, Finn still touches his arm, still lets his beautiful eyes linger a second longer. Rey, too, sometimes laughs too hard over one of his dumb jokes, once fell asleep against his shoulder on a long subway ride. Poe notices, and he definitely thinks he's looking into things that aren't there, but it's all enough to keep him in a idealistic kingdom of _maybe_ and _possibly_.

Now they're his two best friends, up there with Jessika and Snap (and his mom and dad, but that's kind of sad). He doesn't know what he would do without them, without movie nights, or them hanging out at the bar where he works.

They're still in college, both seniors. Finn is studying law while working at a law firm he hates. He only got the job because Rey's cousin has a position high up there, but he also makes Finn's life living hell. Unfortunately, he can't quit because he needs the money, and is just waiting until he can get a job at firm that helps people.

Rey majors in art at NYU while working shifts as a barista at the cafe where Poe occasionally sings for extra money. Needless to say, she doesn't get enough sleep. Poe is happy that Finn is around to make sure she doesn't work herself into a coffee coma. He isn't sure how she's lived this long with the amount of caffeine he's seen the girl chug.

They've been dating for a year, and Poe thinks they might be soulmates. They always seem to understand what the other is thinking or feeling. They're able to spend periods of time apart without straining the relationship. They're perfect together.

Poe isn't proud to admit it, but at first, when he could hope they would maybe be nothing more than a short lived fling, he tried to break them up. He crashed dates, he sat between them on a ferris wheel, he even planted a Nickelback CD in Finn's room to start a fight over music taste. Those were not his finest moments.

(The CD didn't even start a little fight, they just blamed it on a ghost).

Once, in a desperate moment he once asked Jessika for advice. Jessika is a great, amazing, wonderful person, but she's not so great at love advice. She's great for advice for what kind alcohol you should drink at any given time, or how to fix a car. But, just looking at her dating record to see it's not one of her strong suits.

When he asked she made a face and lamely said “just go for it, dude.”

He must have shown that that was not what he wanted to hear on his face because she sympathetically poured him a shot.

He is happy they're together, even if it is the source of his pain and suffering. They genuinely love each other, anyone can see that. And he doesn't know how the trio's beautiful friendship would survive the awkwardness of a break up.

So, he does the only thing one can do in the situation. He just keeps living. He goes on dates with people he just doesn't click with, drinks, watches movies, writes songs. Pretends that's everything is fine while occasionally sharing a knowing look with Jessika.

One too hot night over spring break Rey is hanging out at the apartment because she's amazingly caught up with all her coursework. They're eating takeout while Finn valiantly focuses on law stuff when Rey lets it slip that she's never seen Alien. Poe almost screams. It's enough to even make Finn turn away from all the important stuff he's studying and say, “WHAT.”

“Okay, we're watching this, right now,” Poe says he goes to get his blu-ray copy while Rey laughs over making the boys so shocked and upset.

That's how they all end up sprawled closely on the small couch. Even Finn decides this is a cause he can sacrifice a couple hours of studying to. Rey has her head against Finn's chest and her legs on Poe's lap while Finn has his arm innocently behind Poe's back on the couch. It's a bad time to notice how little clothing they're all wearing in desperate attempts to stay cool in New York spring. Poe has to try and focus on xe _nomorphs, xenomorphs, not Finn's chest, not Rey's legs, xenomorphs._

When Rey laughs at the alien bursting out of the man's chest Poe is personally insulted.

“I'll have you know, this was a pioneering effect when I was young. We didn't have the luxury of CGI back then, this was practical shit!”

Rey and Finn both laugh at him and Finn teasingly calls him an old man while Poe just rolls his eyes and mutters “young people”.

There's a beat where they're all siting in comfortable silence. Then, Finn kisses him.

Nothing else matters in that second. He can't hear the screams from the movie, can't even notice the awkward position Rey must be in by this sudden movement.

All he can think about is this kiss, Finn's lips soft and hesitant against his.

In the past Poe has hyped up expectations for something only to be left sincerely disappointed. High school Citizen Kane, adulthood, his first kiss.

This kiss is not one those things.

Finn pulls back and Poe wants to cry. He must be instantly regretting this and why didn't Poe savor the moment enough while it was happening?

“Is this okay?” Finn asks in a voice so soft Poe almost melts.

“It's okay, of course it's okay, it's amazing I never want to stop.”

The he looks at Rey.

She's sitting in between them, almost off the edge of the couch, with Finn's arm around her to keep her from falling off.

“Is this okay?” this time coming from Poe, looking at Rey anxiously, eyes full of wanting. Rey understands.

She leans in and kisses him, gently, and then smiles.

“This is, wow, great, I ─” He's cut off by Finn kissing him, this time with tongue.

Then they're all smiling, and laughing, the movie getting no attention.

They don't have sex. Not then, at least. Instead, they kiss more and manage to fit comfortably enough to fall asleep. Well, not really comfortably, but when Poe wakes up with a sore neck and Finn with fully asleep legs they can't complain.

Poe tries to make pancakes in the morning, but he somehow messes up and doesn't cook them all the way leaving them liquidy in the middle. Once Rey and Finn get done thoroughly teasing him they decide to go out for breakfast. They laugh over eggs and toast when Rey tells embarrassing stories about her cousin and for the first time in a really long time everything is really, really good.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hahwkeye.tumblr.com)


End file.
